Black Roses
by Kurai Himitsu
Summary: This is now a collection of Akitocentric oneshots, as was perhaps suggested to me. Formerly known as Every Breath You Take. [HAITUS]
1. Every Breath You Take

**A/N:** I just felt this song kind of works for Akito… Has anyone else noticed how stalker-ish it sounds though? Set after book 4.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own either _Fruits Basket_ or the song _Every Breath You Take_; I'm just borrowing them for pleasure and I'm not making any money off this!

**Ratings:** PG for some morbid thoughts.

**Genre:** General/Angst

**Warnings:** Some slight Shounen-ai, but I'm not sure; you could probably read it either way.

**Main Characters:** Sohma Akito!

**Additional Notes:** I don't know exactly why I wrote this…possibly because I've never written a Akito-centric fic and I thought it would be fun to try…I hope I succeeded! In addition, I am disregarding the chapter 94 spoiler concerning Akito.

_Every Breath You Take_

He quietly watched from window as Yuki hesitantly entered the estate, bound for Hatori's clinic. Akito's eyes narrowed; he knew Yuki would never come to see him as he had requested. The boy would have to be taught another lesson at the rate he was going. Perhaps a few days in that special room…

_Ev'ry breath you take_

_Ev'ry move you make_

_Ev'ry bond you break_

_Ev'ry step you take_

_I'll be watching you_

Akito knew…he _knew_ how Yuki felt about Honda Tohru; he was not naïve enough to be blinded to it. The patriarch's fingers tightened their grip on the doorframe as a picture of the girl who'd stolen his beloved Yuki's heart floated in front of his vision.

How dare she… How _dare_ she take from him what he held so dear? She was a bug beneath his heel! Unworthy of Yuki's attention! And yet…somehow, this girl…this ordinary girl…had captured the rat's heart… How?

_Ev'ry single day_

_Ev'ry word you say_

_Ev'ry game you play_

_Ev'ry night you stay_

_I'll be watching you_

The pale youth sighed and released the doorframe from his death hold on it. He watched…he always watched. The only memories he had of when he was small were of watching the other children play while he was quarantined in his dark room. He had hated it; he had longed to be there with them, playing with them. Then, he had met Yuki…another child who could not play with the others…

_Oh can't you see?_

_You belong to me_

_My poor heart aches_

_With ev'ry step you take_

Akito closed his eyes. "Yuki…you are still mine…no matter where you run…where you hide…you will _not_ escape," he whispered.

Therat didn't know it, but Akito knew everything that happened to thezodiac members. His eyes and ears were everywhere… He was bound to them and they to him. They _belonged_ to him. It hurt that they shunned him so…hated him so, it truly did.

He gently fingered the roses and flowers that adorned the dark room; he and the flowers were alike, he mused. They were always bright in the beginning, like a child full of innocence, but soon, if kept in the dark, they grew twisted and blackened beyond recognition and brittle. Then they were thrown carelessly aside, as if they had never been.

_Ev'ry move you make_

_Ev'ry vow you break_

_Ev'ry smile you fake_

_Ev'ry claim you stake_

_I'll be watching you_

He sighed, ripping the petals off a blood red rose, and, with morbid fascination, he watched as they fell to the ground and were swept away by a slight breeze from the window. That was the only difference between him and the flowers: they would float away, like ashes on the wind, once they died.

He was chained…chained to this role; he had not asked to be this way. He would trade it all for the role of the rat…even the ox or snake would be better than this hell on earth. The sickness was almost unbearable but it was his only friend and, though unwelcomed, it was not turned away at the door. After all, misery deserves company…

_Since you've gone_

_I've been lost without a trace_

_I dream at night_

_And I only see your face_

_I look around_

_But it's you I can't replace_

_I feel so cold_

_And I long for your embrace_

_I keep cryin'_

_Baby, baby please_

It had hurt when therat had left… He had run to Shigure, leaving the patriarch to wither even further in his dark world…alone. Aside from his birds, the only living beings to ever visit him of their own free will were Hatori and Shigure.

But still… Akito could sense their forced movements. They were merely going through the motions and waiting for the next god; he could see it in their eyes…the disgust, the hatred, the fear…

_Oh can't you see?_

_You belong to me_

_My poor heart aches_

_With ev'ry step you take_

Didn't they realize? Didn't they understand? He wasn't doing this because he wanted to; he had had no choice in the matter. He would gladly change…if he could. Akito felt himself weaken as he lay on the futon, eyes staring at the ceiling but not seeing it.

How dare they? They just leave him there to rot, alone in his dark room, attended only by servants who cowered in fear of him. Alone with his pain and the fevered dreams brought on by the curse… Alone…

_Ev'ry move you make_

_Ev'ry vow you break_

_Ev'ry smile you fake_

_Ev'ry claim you stake_

_I'll be watching you_

He gritted his teeth. _I'll make them see… If they won't visit me willingly, I'll give them a taste of what this hell feels like!_'

_Ev'ry move you make _

_Ev'ry step you take _

_I'll be watching you_

Akito made his way down the hall, his haori swaying in time with his feet. When he reached the door to Hatori's clinic, he didn't bother to knock; who was there that would deny him what he wanted?

The patriarch watched, with no little satisfaction, as Yuki's eyes widened in horror and disbelief. Hatori, however, merely bowed uneasily. "Akito-san…you should be resting…"

"Leave Hatori," said the patriarch calmly, and yet, Hatori froze before hastily bowing and leaving, shooting therat an apologetic glance as he did so.

I'll be watching you 

_Ev'ry breath you take_

_Ev'ry mover you make_

_Ev'ry bond you break_

_I'll be watching you_

Akito's dark indigo eyes narrowed in suppressed rage. "Yuki," he said softly to the trembling rat. "You came and didn't bother to see me? It hurts me so when you do this Yuki…"

"A-Akito…I-I'm s-sorry," stuttered Yuki, terrified as Akito closed the gap between them. "I...I was going to…"

Akito laughed harshly. "No…you were never going to see me. You fear me…loathe me…I see it in your eyes that you do…"

_Ev'ry single day_

_Ev'ry word you say_

_Ev'ry game you play_

_Ev'ry move you make_

_Ev'ry bond you break_

_I'll be watching you_

Yuki swallowed and took an involuntary step back, away from the pale boy who's face was now inches from his own. "I…"

"But Yuki," continued Akito, ignoring the rat's interruption. "You and I are _bound_…we are chained to one another… Just as the Jade Emperor favored the rat, the first to appear before him at the banquet, so, too, do I…"

By now, Yuki was breathing harshly, as though he had run a marathon. "Please Akito…" he whispered, his voice trembling.

_Ev'ry step you take_

_Ev'ry breath you take_

_Ev'ry move you make_

_Ev'ry bond you break_

_I'll be watching you_

Akito reached up and caressed the trembling boy's cheek gently, but a tremor of terror went through the rat; Akito frowned. Without warning, the patriarch grabbed Yuki's hair, forcing the teen to look him in the eye. "You are afraid… Why are you afraid Yuki?" he asked slowly.

Therat didn't answer, he was almost gasping for breath now. Akito's frown deepened and he angrily threw Yuki to the ground. "Know this," he hissed, his voice as cold, or perhaps colder than ice as he stared down at the boy. "You cannot escape…and I am always watching… I'll be waiting…the girl _will_ leave…and I'll be waiting…and watching… Good day…_my_ Yuki."

_Ev'ry single day_

_Ev'ry word you say_

_Ev'ry game you play_

_I'll be watching you_

Akito left without another word and Hatori rushed in to tend to the stricken rat. Akito smirked as the servants fled from his sight as he entered his dark room once more. Yuki hadn't forgotten him…he _would_ return to him… If the girl interfered, she would be removed…the insolent brat…

_Ev'ry move you make_

_Ev'ry bond you break_

_Ev'ry step you take_

_Ev'ry move you make_

_I'll be watching you…_

Akito watched from his window as Yuki left, still shaken from the encounter. Akito's lip curled into a dark smile as therat glanced back and spotted him at the window. Yuki hurriedly left, fleeing the patriarch's piercing gaze.

"I'll be waiting Yuki… I'll be watching…" whispered Akito quietly as a petal fell from a twisted rose and was swept away like ashes on the wind.

I'll be watching you… 

_Owari_

**A/N:** Yay! My first Akito-centric fic! I'm so happy! It's a bit fragmented, but I have a feeling that's how Akito's mind works…he's miserable, so he wants others to be that way too… After all, misery deserves company…but I'm sure Tohru would disagree with that…

Ja mata min'na and don't forget to **review**!


	2. Best Kept Secret

**A/N:** Here's, as promised, thesecond installment of "Black Roses". I may warn you, this is a little…strange…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Furuba_ and I'm not making money off this either…

**Ratings:** PG

**Genre:** General?

**Warnings:** Another strange pairing…or maybe not so strange? AkitoXGure

**Main Characters:** Akito and Shigure

**Additional Notes:** Yes, strange…don't really care though.

_Best Kept Secret_

"Akito-san…"

He smiled that secret, dark smile reserved only for the dog. "Ah, Shigure… you came to see me?"

"Naturally," he replied smoothly, shutting the door behind him. "After all, you are the only one worth seeing here…"

"And Hatori isn't?" The pale youth took the hand the dog offered, getting gracefully to his feet from his futon. Indigo eyes searched shadowed, guarded, and calculating chocolate.

"He is, but not as much as you, dearest Akito-san…_you_ are the most important…"

Akito snorted softly. "Flattery won't work this time, idiot dog."

Shigure chuckled quietly, his eyes dancing in the dim light of the room, amused. "No," he mused thoughtfully, "it won't, will it?" Akito's eyes narrowed, wary. "Then how about this: our lovely little drama is beginning to play out just as we planned…"

A look of cruel glee lit the youth's dark eyes. Shigure smirked, loving every drop of sinister approval from the patriarch. "Yes, dearest Akito-san; it's started… Kyo can't help but to fall for the girl, neither can Yuki…"

Akito's eyes turned blazing and stormy. "Stupid, ugly girl…"

"Yes, well, be that as it may," continued Shigure, leading the patriarch to the small couch across the room. Akito sat gracefully, gazing up at the chocolate eyes. "Tohru-kun is irresistible to them—we're lucky she happened upon us."

"I suppose…this _was _fortuitous," agreed Akito slowly.

Shigure nodded, kneeling in front of Akito, level now with the indigo eyes that sparkled with jealousy and a terrifying darkness, though still so young… "And then," said Shigure, smiling distantly, though his eyes remained sharp and focused, "when they are infatuated enough—"

"—We do away with her," finished Akito maliciously. "Crushing Yuki into submission and justly punishing the Cat, all in a single blow…"

The dog's smile darkened with a twisted pleasure. "Yes, of course…"

He rested his chin on the youth's thin knees, chocolate eyes begging playfully up at indigo, mouth turned down in a teasing pout. "Have I earned my treat?" he asked, voice slightly whining.

The patriarch's curled in a smile. "I suppose you have, my pet," he murmured.

The pout turned instantly to a broadly dark grin and lustful eyes. Shigure growled softly, pushing Akito back on the couch, his kisses tracing a pattern down the youth's neck to his chest.

Akito laughed, clutching at the dog's dark hair. _Yuki…you will be mine…you won't escape me…_

/_Owari_\\\

**A/N:** I think this might explain some things. Though, this is nothing more than speculation. You could take this, I suppose, as a continuation of "Every Breath You Take", if you want. I can promise you at least one more one-shot for this fic. Please, _**review**!_

**_To My Most Wonderful Reviewer:_**

venom syringe-_ Thanks for the compliment! I'm not sure if this is exactly what you meant, but hey, it was just lying around. Heh. But really, thanks for reviewing. I hope you liked this one too..._


	3. Always Near

**A/N:** I couldn't help it… I needed a break from "Sakura Snows", though I am by no means _not_ working on it. I wrote this in a single day, so I didn't lose much time. I hope you like it, it might be a bit off my normal style, but I thought I'd try it anyway.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Furuba. I'm not making any money either…

**Ratings:** PG

**Genre:** Angst/Romance

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai

**Main Characters:** Sohma Akito and Sohma Hatori

**Additional Notes:** I know, I know. AkitoXTori. I don't care. Heh… One note before we begin. I'm pissed. WHEN I SAID I DISREGARDED THE SPOILER FOR AKITO, I FRICKIN' MEANT IT! AKITO IS **_MALE!_** Unless I specify otherwise, Akito is _always_ male in my stories. Thank you. I'm sorry for being...a little short. I've been stressed lately. Forgive me.

_Always Near_

He's sick. I have never before known him to be, but it is true; the dragon is sick…and I am at fault. I fear the blame for the deed rests solely on me, though it was an unintentional side effect of a fevered and terrified mind. But I suppose that I should explain myself first, ne?

Very well. It was nearly two months ago when _she_ began to work with him at the clinic. Sohma Kana was her name; the very sound of it cause him pain now…but I digress… She came to him two months ago, as I have said, and it slowly became apparent to everyone on the estate that, despite the juunishi curse, she loved him, and he, her. It was inevitable really.

I was not surprised, then, when two months later they came to me, asking for my blessing. They wished to be wed… The feeling I felt at that moment was beyond fear, it was something quite different entirely; a burning, searing fear entwined forever with a rage beyond all others—I could not allow her to take my love!

I say _love_, but I exaggerate. I suffer many ailments, but by far, the worst is unrequited love. It is a pain I have suffered for years but have bared as silently as I could in light of my various other diseases. Simply put, I am in love with Sohma Hatori, though he is mercifully, painfully oblivious to the feelings he stirs within me.

When he asked if they could wed, a terrible fear and hatred, the likes of which I had never known, consumed me. In my blind rage, I grievously wounded my love, stealing away the sight of his left eye. And Kana? She fell apart as I screamed that is was her fault. She couldn't even find the courage to help and comfort the one she said she loved…

Shigure took my love away, to treat his wounds and I was left alone, restless and exhausted. But above all, worried. Would my love hate me ever more? Would he try to leave me, as my Yuki had done? Or would he simply avoid me and cower in fear? I do not think I could have bared any of these…

Kana was never the same again. She blamed herself and grew weaker and weaker. She was pathetic, self-centered. Oh how my love suffered watching her suffer… So I attempted to repent for my transgressions… I ordered him to erase the wretch's memory and release her—and him—from pain.

In the end it only caused him more anguish.

He returned to the estate, his mind a tangled web of guilt and self-loathing, his soul tortured by her last words to him, by her suffering. This wasn't how it was supposed to be…the guilt was to be mine, and mine alone! I didn't care what happened to the wretch, Kana, but only for my love. How I hated to see him in pain!

But there was nothing else I could think of to do…

He resting now, sleeping in the haze the medications created in his mind—I, for one, know this feeling well. I slip silently into his room, padding on cat-like feet to his side as he lays on his futon. His pale face is beaded with sweat as his fever rages in his once-strong body. I bite my lip to keep myself from crying out and gathering his trembling, tormented body in my arms.

How I so dearly wish and long to caress his cheek, his face, _him_. I would give anything to take away this pain, this unbearable sadness he was forced to carry, the unhealing scar on his heart.

But there is noting I can do…

I watch him in the silence, as I know he's watched me so many times as I lay, chilled to the bone and burning alive with fever. He stays, he watches, he _heals_.

I do not know how to heal any of his wounds, but I can stay and I can watch.

And I will… 

I will give him at least that one comfort in his suffering; he will not be alone. I will not leave his side until the fever that wracks his body breaks, though I shall stay in the shadows, observing, protecting, comforting, in the quiet twilight, the hollow night that fills the corners of the rooms.

He shifts in his sleep, midnight hair falling softly in his closed eyes. The edges of my mouth curve up in a soft smile and before I can stop myself, I am running my long, pale fingers through his hair, gently stroking it, brushing it away from his closed eyelids. He whimpers in his fevered dream and I gently kiss his warm forehead, holding his head in my lap.

"It's all right," I whisper softly, another lovers' kiss. "I will always be here to hold you…always here for you…my love…"

He settles and I close my eyes.

For a moment, I can imagine that we are lovers, not whatever it is we are now, quietly reveling in the constant presence of one another; his soft hair flows through my fingers as I absently stroke it. I will not be here when he wakes, I will be hiding—hovering just beyond the shadows, just beyond his sight…

But I will always be near…always near to him—my love…

/_Owari_\

**A/N:** There—thethird installment of "Black Roses". I hope you enjoyed this…or at least liked it a little… In any case, the stories in "Black Roses" will be random, but will all involve Akito as at least _one_ of the main characters. They will also all be one-shots, unfortunately. Please, **_review_**!

**_To My Most Wonderful Reviewers:_**

flute4ever330- _Thanks! I hope you liked this one too! Please, keep reading and reviewing!_

Asrua Omni- _Forgive me in advance. Damn you! I didn't want to know that! Okay. I'm done yelling now. I just didn't want to know that spoiler, though I kind of guessed it was coming. But thank you for the review anyway... Please, I hope I haven't driven you away. I really do value your opinion. But I did know about Akito being a girl. It was the other part that bugged me. But, really, thank you for the review and for taking the time to read my story._


	4. Together

**A/N:** I was reading lyrics and this struck me. It is now the fourth installment of the _Black Roses_ series. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Furuba_ and I'm not making money off this either

**Ratings:** PG (some language…)

**Genre:** Angst

**Warnings:** Akito's warped mind ahead!

**Main Characters:** Akito

**Additional Notes:** For once, Akito is female…

_Together_

"_Well let's take this potted plant to the woods and set it free_

_I'm gonna tell the owners just how nice that was of me_

_I could buy myself a reason_

_I could sell myself a job_

_I could hang myself for treason_

_For I am my own damn god_"—Modest Mouse, "This Devil's Workday"

Shadows shifted as she lay, draped gracefully on the plush couch to the side of the door, her pounding head resting on her arm. Her thoughts were swirling, falling, rising, and twisting as they passed over her like the wind, her mind unable to catch them for long. Indigo eyes closed. She was so tired… Was there even a reason to this madness…?

/\\\

_Shigure's eyes were wide, pained and disbelieving; he stood near the center of the room, clutching a bloodied bandage in his hand as he faced her. "How could you?" he asked. "Hatori loved her—damn it! How do you sleep at night?" She only smiled darkly._

_The scene faded, shifted and dissolved into another, a broken woman huddled against a wall in a dark room. She looked up with desperate and guilt-ridden eyes. "Hatori…"_

_Anger seared like fire. "That bitch! How dare such a weak woman steal her Hatori? Punishment was necessary, memories erased—Hatori will do it so he can see the weakness, so he can understand…_

_Blurring—a new room, but just as dark. A boy huddled in the corner, arms around his shaking knees. "Please—let me out!" No, she couldn't. He would hurt, suffer. He was the rat, her favorite. He must stay…he was needed…_

_Rain; it was raining. That bitch was standing there, so annoyingly defiant. Bitch—how dare she? Conceited little—to think she could ruin their lives, tear them apart. Don't allow it! Together…they must remain together, forever—needed._

/\\\

Indigo was full of sleep, so full of a weariness that couldn't be placed. And a fire. Smoldering, a need to be needed. Everyone needed to be needed. They _needed_ to remain as they always had. Forever. The only way they could survive was to be _unchanged_. Together.

No one should come between them.

"_How do you sleep at night?"_

She slept knowing that they were hers, they were safe, protected and needed. _Together._

/_Owari_\\\

**A/N:** Short, but it's more of a drabble. Hope you liked it, despite its length. Please, _review!_


End file.
